


moments.

by rxtrogression



Series: Boston [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boston AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, IKEA, M/M, Slice of Life, implied karaoke, only a little angst this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxtrogression/pseuds/rxtrogression
Summary: there are, in our existence, spots of time,which are distinct with pre-eminence retaina renovating Virtue, whence… our mindsare nourished and invisibly repaired...- William Wordsworth(The Prelude, Book XI, lines 258-278)or: small slices of life in the city of champions; moments of time, both before and during married life.





	moments.

**Author's Note:**

> part of the kisses back series! i recommend reading it first to get an idea of the AU, but if you'd rather not, this can be seen as a mini collection of drabbles.
> 
> Click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11319405) to read "kisses back."
> 
> enjoy!

"No."

 

"Whadya mean, 'no'? You didn't even look at it."

 

"I mean no. It looks ugly."

 

"Levi, it's  _ contemporary _ ."

 

When Eren proposed to have their usual Friday date night somewhere else, Ikea was the last place Levi expected. 

 

(Though, in hindsight, the fact that they had recently bought a house together should have clued him in, just a little.)

 

"Contemporary, my ass. How is that even functional?" He sniffed, turning to glance around at the surrounding showroom. 

 

"I think the holes add to the look," Eren frowned, but the playful glimmer in his eyes gave away his amusement.

 

With a huff, Levi strode away from the offending furniture. "Yeah, yeah, fuck you," he stopped. "Wipe that shit eating grin off your face before I do it for you."

 

If anything, Eren grinned wider and jogged to catch up to his husband, a slight skip in his step.

 

-

 

"I love clam chowder," Eren declared, mouth full of Boston Chowda Co.'s signature clam chowder in a bread bowl.

 

"Chew and swallow before you speak," Levi withdrew his arm, dipping his spoon in the soup before raising it to Eren's mouth again. "Idiot."

 

Eren promptly swallowed, a disgustingly happy look on his face as he opened his mouth for another bite. "You love it." 

 

Wincing, Levi groaned, his free hand coming to rest on his forehead. "I love you, not your sloppy eating habits."

 

Eren chuckled. "Alright, whatever." Lifted his spoon to Levi's mouth. "Say 'ahh'," 

 

"Fuck y- oomph-!" Glaring at the brunette proved futile, and Levi found himself with a mouth full of clam chowder.

 

Eren grinned at him, all pink gums and pearly white teeth. 

 

"Cute." 

 

-

 

Levi dropped Eren's spare keys on the table. They were in their favourite diner, sitting at their usual corner booth by the windows.

 

(They usually went to the diner for burgers, fries, and milkshakes.)

 

(This time, neither had ordered anything.)

 

After a long stretch of silence, Eren finally spoke, his voice wavering slightly.

 

"It's official, then."

 

It had undoubtedly been the best few months of Eren's life, but Levi had his misgivings from the start, and that was that, he supposed.

 

"I'm sorry." Levi avoided his eyes. 

 

Dragging his spare keys towards him, Eren sighed. 

 

"Yeah, me too."

 

A beat.

 

"I'll see you around." Levi slid out of the booth, throwing his jacket over his shoulder as he walked away.

 

Another beat.

 

"Yeah."

 

(A few weeks later, they stumbled into the very same diner, tipsy, beyond handsy, and ordering their usual.)

 

(The diner staff let out a collective sigh of relief.)

 

-

 

Karaoke was a special occasion, and one saved for the drunkest of nights with friends.

 

It was a wonder how they all got off at Boylston unscathed, but Levi decided to count his blessings where he had them.

 

Jean was at the front of the group, staggering towards the front doors of Limelight Stage + Studios. Behind him was an equally drunk Hanji, followed by Levi, Eren (the two a walking mess of tangled limbs), Petra, Auruo, Mikasa, and Armin. 

 

“Fuck yeah, karaoke,” Eren slurred, his lips against Levi’s right ear. “Can’t wait to blackmail Jean to hell.”

 

“Fuck you, Jaeger!” Even drunk, Jean still managed to flip the bird in Eren’s general direction. 

 

“You didn’t even hear what I said, you shit,” he stuck his tongue out at the blond.

 

Eren was an overheated octopus at Levi’s side, but the latter found that he didn’t really mind, going through the door held open by a winking Hanji.

“Fuck you anyway.”

 

(Later that night, Levi found himself on Eren’s lap, arms wrapped loosely around his fiancé’s shoulders, cheek to cheek, smiling like an idiot, and using Jean’s lap as a footrest while Hanji screamed lyrics into a microphone.)

**Author's Note:**

> i literally can't stop imagining levi grocery shopping?? maybe that will come next.
> 
> if you'd like, you can find my tumblr [here!](https://xxretrograde.tumblr.com)  
> talk to me!! i don't bite! :)


End file.
